Blue's Room: Blue's Treasure Hunt Adventure (Game Version)
Blue's Room: Blue's Treasure Hunt Adventure is a PC game. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Treasure Bug *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Magenta *Baby Bear *Squirrel *Green Kitten *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Purple Kitten *Beaver *Monkey *Green Puppy *Blue Kitten *Spatula *Little Miss Muffet *Mouse *Mary *Sun (played on cassette player) *Gingerbread Boy (played on cassette player) *Al Luminum *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *The Curious Buddies *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie Disc 1 *Paprika's Favorite Treasure *Mailbox's Favorite Treasure Disc 2 *Magenta's Favorite Treasure *The Land of Great Discovery Treasure Hunt Arcade Minigame The Treasure Hunt arcade activity is a minigame on a computer in the treasure house at The Land Of Great Discovery where you have to bounce Blue's Ball to get rid of the bricks and find a scroll while keeping the ball up with the bar. The arcade minigame's engine is a bit similar to WildTangent's Blasterball game series. There is also a custom level editor that can be used in this minigame in your own way. Clues in Paprika's Favorite Treasure: #Paprika's Peanut Shellbed #A Book #A Moon Answer to Blue's Clues in Paprika's Favorite Treasure: *Bedtime Story Clues in Mailbox's Favorite Treasure: #Mail #A Clock #Music Answer to Blue's Clues in Mailbox's Favorite Treasure: *The Mailtime Song Clues in Magenta's Favorite Treasure: #A Paintbrush #An Easel #A Picture of Blue and Magenta Answer to Blue's Clues in Magenta's Favorite Treasure: *Painting A Picture On An Easel With Blue Transcript: *Blue's Room: Blue's Treasure Hunt Adventure (Game Version)/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games